


milestone

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Don't mess with Rae if Armitage has a weapon handy.





	milestone

Armitage makes his first kill at the age of 12. His second and third, as well. 

Rae’s guess that he’d be good with weapons was nowhere near right. He’s a damn sharpshooter. He’s been practicing regularly, but not obsessively, since he was able to actually hold a weapon securely.

He’s helped defend the ship against assorted thieves, and even a kidnapper, once. His keen aim has allowed many frightening (to the target) warning shots, and a couple knee-cappings. But no one before has ever actually injured Rae, held a blaster to her head.

Three shots, three bodies on the deck. Rae leaning against the wall, bleeding, insisting she’s okay. Armitage hauls her to their small medbay and its adequate med droid. She doesn’t resist. 

Once the droid has assessed her condition to be not critical, Armitage leaves. He never leaves her alone in the medbay, but he has work to do.

He hauls each body by its feet to the nearest airlock. All three are shoved in and summarily disposed of. 

The little cleaning droid is dismissed, and Armitage sets to scrubbing the decks and bulkheads of the blood and bits of viscera that the training sims never show. Once everything is clean again, he has one more task. He cleans himself up before sitting still in the gunner’s seat, tracking the remains, and blasting them into nothingness.

That’s where Rae finds him, Millicent in his lap. 

“Change of plans, kiddo.” 

He usually doesn’t mind the endearment, but it doesn’t feel right, now. He doesn’t respond.

“You’re relieved of lessons for the next week. Training sims, too. PT is still on.”

“Yes, Captain.” He plans on doing them anyway. He needs his routine.

“We’ll talk about this later, cadet.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Rae makes to leave, stopping at the hatch. “Thank you, Armitage.”

He turns his head to face her. “You’re welcome, Rae.”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179680599900/armitage-makes-his-first-kill-at-the-age-of-12)


End file.
